Switched
by Alien Emerald
Summary: Something was…wrong. To say it sounded so cliché, but he couldn’t help but feel that it seemed to be the only explanation. He did have breasts, afterall. RobStar.
1. Chapter 1

**Switched**

**Something was…wrong. To say it sounded so cliché, but he couldn't help but feel that it seemed to be the only explanation. **

**XX**

**Starfire and Robin switch bodies! A request, and a funny one at that. Enjoy, and please, enjoy the humor that I tried (probably in vain) to make possible.**

**XX**

I scolded myself for trying to fall back asleep. My eyes were weary with exhaustion, and opening them felt like lifting weights with my eyelids. I reminded myself I had to train. Everyday, I had to train. _Just skip it once, Robin? _But no. I couldn't let myself today.

I lifted myself out of bed, feeling quite weightless. Eyes still adjusting, I threw on a pair of sweat pants and headed for the gym. Before I had the chance to leave, though, the pants dropped to my feet. I pulled at them, grabbing a belt without worry and secured them around my waist. It felt awkward there, but I continued forward.

The tower was silent and dark. 5 AM wake-up-calls had been cancelled for my team when Beastboy finally managed to fall asleep during an obstacle course. He says he still has the scars, but I wouldn't believe the melodramatic guy for one-hundred dollars.

I decided to start with the punching bag. It was out and ready, its contents spilling from its last encounter with Cyborg. I smiled at the memory, and lifted my arms to meet the bag.

I stopped immediately. In front of me were two tan twigs, certainly not the arms I had fallen asleep with. It occurred to me that maybe I had lost weight, but I decided not to let it affect me. I hit the bag with all my force, assuming that I would need it now, but was shot backwards at impact.

I hit the wall with a bang, breaking into it and flooding with pain. No, no, no. Something definitely wasn't right. My hands burned as my anger flooded me, and I looked down to find them glowing green. I ran franticly to the gym mirror to mind Starfire looking at me, completely topless, with stretch pants falling down to her knees.

My first instinct is to cover my eyes. When I go blind, as well as burn my face, it becomes clear that I'm the girl in the mirror. It's almost sickening to say it.

There's a clattering of footsteps down the hall, which tells me that the team has woken up to the bang. I'm not fazed by it in the least. I'm admiring myself in the mirror, and words can't even describe the weird and wholly amazing feeling that I have. It was…completely unnerving.

The footsteps grew closer, and I realized with a start that I had to act extremely fast. I flew (quite literally) from my spot in front of the mirror and closed the gym door. I looked around frantically for a top to cover myself with, but all that was here was gym equipment. I hit myself, possibly bruising myself in the process, and tried to think of a way to escape this.

"Who's there?!" Cyborg says from behind the door. "You better come out, or your ass will be fryin' on the pan!" He grumbles on about being woken up at 5 AM while I try to figure a way to make him leave.

"Um…," I begin, but stop suddenly when I hear my voice, so soft and high pitched. It sounds really wrong coming from me. "Uh… Don't come in! I'm… n-not decent!"

I nearly hit myself for being such an idiot. Starfire didn't talk that way!

"Star?" Cyborg says, more softly this time. "Are you okay?"

"Yes, yes, I'm fine!" I say, my voice rising to a pitch almost bone-chattering. "Just… wait a second!"

My floating feet give me a strange idea. If I can't leave through the door, maybe I can fly out the window. If I fly incredibly fast maybe I could get away without being seen or heard.

Testing myself to fly higher, I find it easier and quite more enjoyable than I had imagined. It feels carefree, like there is no limit to my world. I could fly to space if I wanted to… Being Starfire will be really interesting.

I fly out the window, the wind whipping at my disheveled hair, and try to find my way to her room. Maybe, just maybe, if I sleep this off I will find myself only to have been in a bad dream.

But no. Dreams are never this real.

I find the window open when I reach it. I fly quietly inside, drifting over to her bed in a slightly dazed state. I just dearly hope that Cyborg doesn't wake up the entire tower trying to get into the gym. By the way he sounded before, I seriously wouldn't doubt it.

I start to pull back the covers on the shockingly pink bed when I stop. There's a lump in the bed, and it has spiky black hair and is almost completely naked. I have to bite back a scream when I realize it's me, sleeping soundly, completely naked. Naked except for a small pair of boxers….

I almost think about putting a shirt on my sleeping self when I begin to sigh in my sleep. Knowing myself too well, I know I only have moments before I wake up. Sighing is the first sign of morning.

Quickly slipping behind a chair out of sight, I sit and wait for Starfire to realize our dilemma. Surely she won't scream…. My hopes are crushed, however, when I hear it.

There's a rustling of bed sheets, and I see my feet walk across the floor, making hard footsteps as if I feel too heavy for her. Starfire stretches and yawns, and finally reaches the mirror.

The sound is ear-splitting. I have only a moment to react, and I choose to act. I dart from beneath the chair and lunge for myself, slapping a hand across my mouth and silencing the scream to a dull moan. Starfire's eyes are wide with fear, and so are my own, as I realize that I'm still not wearing a top.

"Shh!" I say to her, afraid of her either fainting or screaming again. "You have to be quiet, and I'll tell you what's going on."

Starfire, or her in my body, nods slowly. I try to keep calm and not yank my hand away from her mouth. Or my mouth. Trying to differentiate between us is getting on my nerves.

I pull her backwards, onto her bed, and tell her to sit. She does, thankfully, without question. I warily take my hand away from her mouth and stare at her for a minute.

My body (the one with spiky black hair) is naked, except for my red boxers. For an odd reason, I don't feel ashamed. I do feel ashamed, however, because Starfire's body is slightly below the regular.

I have a feeling she knows this, because she's staring at me with wide masked eyes.

"Sorry," I say, cringing at the sound of her voice. "I didn't exactly realize I was you when I put my clothes on this morning. They kept falling off me."

She stares for a while, her mouth gaping. "I-I suppose they would have. When did you realize….that…um….you weren't yourself?"

I feel heat creeping onto my cheeks, and wonder why I've never seen Star blush. Maybe it's just because she doesn't care.

"I realized once I got into the gym…. And I nearly knocked myself out."

Despite everything, she laughs a low-toned, deep bellied laugh. "So that's what that noise was!"

I laugh too, and too soon we're rolling on the bed together, giggling like school girls. I don't really remember laughing like this, but it's not long before I'm on the ceiling. Quite literally.

This does nothing to shut Starfire up. Instead, she takes one look at me and can barely breathe from laughter. I laugh at her, feeling a little scared all the same, and this only makes me squish up against the ceiling. Star gasps for breath, and I try to keep a straight face.

"T-that's w-what happens…," she pauses, giggling and gasping for air, "w-when you're happy."

I almost think it of irony. "So, when you get high on giggles, you fill up like a balloon?"

I immediately regret my choice of words; Starfire goes into another fit of laughter.

"Yes," she says. "Flight is fueled with joy. So when you laugh, you fly very high. It takes a lot of practice to learn to control my happiness."

I have a fleeting image of a depressed Starfire; how in the hell does she _control _her happiness when she is nothing but the emotion? I can't imagine a happier human.

"So how do I get down?"

Her face straightens, now looking more serious and more like Robin.

"Think of something sad," she says. I give her a questioning look. "Think of dead puppies."

I fall to the floor.

More laughing.

Will the day never end?

XX

I tell her to go into my room and put some clothes on. She agrees, and tells me to meet her in the common room afterwards. Parting our ways, I try my hardest not to think what kind of damage she will do to my body.

Her room is mind-numbingly pink. I pull out a pair of sweat pants from her drawer, and a tank top. I go to the bathroom to change, trying not to open my eyes. It bothers me that I have boobs.

When I finish dressing, I immediately notice something's wrong. I forgot something. There are two small bumps in the middle of her breasts, and I have a feeling they shouldn't be there.

I need a bra.

I rifle through her drawer, searching for anything that looks like what I need. I eventually find it, in the form of a lacy purple thing, and once again go into the bathroom to put it on.

I close my eyes respectively, but I find it harder than ever not to open them. Not because I have a strong urge to look (even though I really, _really _do want to look) but because I can't seem to get the bra to work. I open my eyes slightly, my heart racing at the site before me. Utter perfection I can't even describe.

But the damn thing won't work!

I resort, embarrassingly enough, to calling Starfire for help. She comes over quickly, giggling all the way. I angrily turn around and wait for her to help, but she doesn't touch it.

"Its inside-out," she whispers, trying to conceal her giggles.

"Well, dammit, just do it for me!"

She laughs as she pulls it off of me, doing something to it that I can't see, and puts it back on. She clips it in the back quickly, and hands me my shirt.

"This is so odd," she says, staring at her body. I feel the same way. My body is dressed in a pair of sweats as well, and a red t-shirt. I silently thank Starfire that she is no stranger to fashion on a guy.

"Have any trouble with dressing?" I ask her, blushing a little. Remarkably, she remains unabashed.

"No," she states simply. "Boys are remarkably easy to dress."

I laugh, wishing the same could be said for her.

XX

Once we're both dressed and ready, we go out for breakfast. None of the titans are up, which I am grateful for. Starfire and I talk over toast, trying to decide what will be our resolution to our dilemma. She suggests going to the puppet master and asking him, but I don't think he would be of much help to us.

"Probably turn us into stuffed animals or something," I say with a mouth full of toast. I've had three pieces already, but my stomach continued to growl. "Why am I so hungry?"

"I have nine stomachs," Starfire says. "And I have to feed every one of them."

"Damn," I say with a smirk. "Well, just don't stuff my body to bursting."

"And don't starve mine."

I finish breakfast last, having eaten thirteen pieces of toast and two bowls of cereal. We laugh all the way out of the tower, deciding to go and walk around for a while.

XX

**I'm sorry! This was going to be a oneshot, but I just couldn't get myself to finish it. I'm sorry if it's horrible, I'm just so lazy recently. I'm working on another story, and that's really draining my writing energy. **

**Give me some suggestions as to what future chapters could be about! Thanks for reading, and please review!**


	2. Chapter 2

**I am so, so, so, so, soooo sorry for the delay! I have been working so hard on like, six stories, probably only one of which you guys will ever read. That one is taking most of my time, but that's not the point…. I really thought this story (Switched) was going to just be a oneshot bust, but a LOT of people reviewed for it, and I think I'm going to continue it. I'm sorry if I write a bit weird…. I'm in a weird mood, as it's midnight right now…. **

**XX**

I am used to my body being easy to maneuver, light and obedient, and especially capable of nearly anything I want it to do. But…being Starfire…. I never thought I would say it, but she's more fit than even me. It feels like I'm gliding along with no body at all.

"You are very grounded," she says, as if reading my mind. "I can hardly move at all."

"Yeah, well, I don't even feel like I have a body," I grumble. "At least you don't float into space every time you laugh."

"Yes, well," she sighs, "I'm actually surprised that you even managed to fly at all."

I look sideways at her. We are walking (me, gliding) in the park, which is remarkably deserted, it being a fine Sunday afternoon. The sun is shimmering brightly, and I swear my skin (Star's skin) is almost sparkling. I asked her if she wore some kind of lotion, and she said yes. I like the effect, but I didn't tell her so.

"Why not?" I ask.

"Well, you're not exactly a happy person."

"I am too!"

"No. No, you're not."

"I was this morning!"

She looks at me exasperatedly. I give her my best glare, though I'm sure it looks stupid on Starfire's pretty face.

"Yes," she sighs heavily, "but it usually doesn't require someone to change into their best friend, of the opposite gender, to laugh."

I hate to say it, but she has a point.

The conversation moves slowly after that. It seems that too serious a discussion is not exactly the best topic in a very funny situation. We walk slowly, as if our feet are programmed, towards the pizza place. I am already hungry again, and Starfire laughs when I tell her this.

"How do you deal with it?" I ask, as we take our two pizzas outside to the park (Starfire insisted we order two, promising me that I would at least eat one and a half).

"With what?"

"With this…. Being hungry all the time."

"I think of other things."

"Like what?"

"None of your concern."

She giggles as I try to talk through a mouth full of pizza.

"Please don't get cheese on my nice shirt," she says.

"Oh no," I say seriously. "I wouldn't want to have to change your bra _again."_

Inside, I tell myself to drip _lots _of cheese on her shirt. Maybe her pants, too. And maybe I'll just eat in my underwear….

"Robin? Robin, are you listening?" she asks. My attention snaps (regretfully) back to her. I see, to my horror, that she is fingering the corner of my mask. I immediately lunge forward and pull her hand back from it, pushing it back into place.

"Don't touch that!" I yell. She looks surprised.

"I was only scratching it," she says, giving me a hurt look. "Why are you so protective of your identity, Robin?"

I search for words that refuse to come. "It's…It's nothing. I just want to be careful, is all."

In the silence that follows, I eat four more slices of pizza, being careful to 'slip' occasionally and get sauce on my shirt, to Starfire's horror.

"I might just slip," she says, and for a second I think she's figured out my plan, "and take off this mask. You now know every part of me, no? Why should I not know every part of you?"

I think in horror of Starfire (in my body) stripping off my clothes, one by one, wildling it down to my boxers, and then discarding those too….

I shiver. "I want to keep it private, Star. I don't want anyone to know what my face really looks like. Ever."

She bites on her (my) nails, thinking. "Well, you never know, my hand just might peel off the mask…."

My resolve crumbles. She isn't joking.

"I'm not taking my eyes off of you," I say. She laughs.

"Oh, that won't be a problem," she says. Her eyes sweep over my body (hers), and she giggles again.

Pretty soon, she is shouting 'Dead puppies! Dead puppies!' up into a tree, where I have floated up into. Again.

XX

Like she said, I ate nearly two whole pizzas, and my stomach still seemed to grumble. I flew both of us home to the tower, hoping against hope that the other Titans had mysteriously disappeared.

"Friends!" Starfire says gleefully, as we enter the tower to find Beastboy and Cyborg playing video games. They look up, shocked, to see her (in my body) standing there, arms outstretched. I bury my face in my hands, trying to block it all out.

"Umm…," begins Beastboy. I want to hide somewhere. Anywhere, please God, just kill me now. "Are you okay, Robin?"

"Oh!" she says. "Oh…yes, yes, right." Her voice is much too deep now. "Um…sorry…carry on."

Both of them look from her to me, flabbergasted. I grab Starfire by the arm and pull her into the hallway, trying to ignore the voices of Cyborg and Beastboy, no doubt questioning my sanity.

The hallway is dark, and I can hardly see where I'm going. When I notice a shadow in the hall, it's too late, as I have already bumped into something hard with an 'Oomph!' coming from three different people.

"Raven?"

"Robin?"

"Starfire?"

"Raven?"

"Oh, sorry, we were just—"

"It's okay—"

"We were going to our room!"

"Our room--?"

"No, yeah, our _rooms, _you know!"

"Yes, yes, our rooms!"

"Okay then—"

"Bye!"

I grab what I hope is Starfire and rush down the hall. The light gets brighter as we move along, and it's not long before I can see Starfire's (my) face looking confused.

"What wrong?" I ask.

She doesn't talk, but pulls me into her room, which is almost red in the late evening. You can even see the sun setting outside her large window. She has to have the best view in the tower….

"It was Raven," Starfire says, now starting to laugh a little. "She was laughing!"

"Who? Raven?!"

"Yes! She was trying to hide her laughter!"

I cannot think why she would be laughing. Unless…. I hope she didn't think that Starfire and I were….room….together…..

"Uh… Maybe she just read a funny joke…or something," I say quickly. I hope Starfire hasn't come to the same conclusion as I have.

She looks off into space in wonder, which is a look not exactly suited for my features. My face looks remarkably similar to a raccoon on drugs, however I might know that.

"We're both sleeping in here tonight," I say quickly. "I don't want you doing anything…with my mask."

"Nor do I," she says, now starting to laugh, "with anything…else."

I start laughing with her. Before I can manage to get up on the ceiling, she shoves a pair of clothes into my hands and pushes me into the bathroom.

I cheer silently in my head. Now, once again, knowing what to expect, I can fully appreciate the benefits of being a girl. Starfire has given me a pair of baggy purple pajama pants and a white tank top. Smiling to myself, I turn to the mirror and begin taking of my now pizza-covered top, thanking the Gods.

"Oh, um, Robin," Starfire says, her voice muffled through the door. "You…um… I, need to take a shower. That is—um—you, yourself, in there, have to take a shower. As me."

The thought takes a few seconds to process in my mind. The first thing that comes to me is 'What? Does she actually want me to look at her body?', and, by nature, the second thought is that I must be the luckiest man alive right now.

"Why?" I ask. I mentally hit myself…. Why question my good fortune? What if she changes her mind? I better start the shower quick, just to show her I'm all for it—

"Well…um…. Whenever I eat a lot, my pores secrete the food scent. So…you know… If you don't shower, you'll smell like pizza for the whole night."

I think the whole situation is laughable, almost. Starfire sweat's the food she eats, so I get to shower in her body. This is incredible. This is fucking incredible.

"Ok!" I say, a little too eagerly.

"Just..um…," she begins, with terrible difficulty. "Just don't—you know, look."

Her voice is so innocent, so soft, I almost think about just closing my eyes the whole time. But who am I kidding? I couldn't stop myself, even if she cried and begged on her knees.

"Okay," I say, probably unconvincingly so. "I won't. I promise."

I walk over to her shower and turn on the water. As I wait for it to get warm, I silently debate whether or not I should look before or _after _the shower. Surely, looking before and after is just pushing my luck…surely, karma will come around and bite me in the ass if I do….

But before I can stop myself, I turn and look at Starfire's completely bare body in the (oh, great god!) _full length _mirror.

I try to stop myself from gasping. I try to stop myself from nearly collapsing to the floor. But, like the horny school boy I am, I cannot.

"What's wrong?" comes Starfire's concerned voice from the other side of the door. "Robin? Are you alright?"

"Fine!" I gasp. I am practically drooling.

Fine. Fine. Everything is better than fine. This is fucking unbelievable.

I always thought Starfire had an amazing body. Long legs, tight stomach, curvy body…. But never, never in my life, had I imaged it to be _this _amazing.

I suppose I expected her to have some sort of tan line, since her skin couldn't possibly be naturally bronze. But no. Her skin is the perfect shade of brown, all the way around, absolutely everywhere…. I try to imagine her laying out on a nude beach, tanning…. But I'm already about ready to collapse, so I can't let it get to my head.

Her body is just as I thought it was. Impossibly perfect, completely flawless, not a scratch or mark or burn to prove that she fights evil every day…. Her legs are long and perfect, her hips curvy and lovely, her breasts….

I can't go into detail. I might faint.

I get into the shower quickly, making as much noise as possible to show Starfire that I am actually doing something productive, rather than drooling over her body.

Washing her body is almost as amazing as staring at it. I shampoo her hair almost three times, each time using a different shampoo. It's so incredibly soft and silky, even more so when I add (four) conditioners. For a girl who I never thought cared much about her appearance, she sure has a hell of a lot of bath products.

I save the best for last. With immense satisfaction on my part, I use multiple soaps and sea salts and rub them over her body. The varying textures make it even more enjoyable, going from rough to soft to oily…. It's probably been nearly thirty minutes before I force myself to get out.

I stare, once more, at her body in the mirror. Though it's still the same faultless body, there are noticeable differences. Droplets of water run down every inch of her body, making it almost impossible for me not to want to touch every single one. Her hair is plastered against her head, even longer than usual, and so dark red it's almost black. Her cheeks are flushed from the heat, giving the illusion that she has just exerted herself, and my mind wanders off to what _exactly _would have her exerted—

"Robin?" comes Starfire's worried voice once more. "You've been an awfully long time. Are you almost done?"

"Yeah!" I say quickly. Tearing myself away from the mirror, I throw the tank top and pants on and rush out to meet Starfire, who's standing restlessly at the door.

"I was beginning to think you'd died," she says seriously.

I laugh, walking over to her bed, which is now drenched in brilliant moonlight. Her bedside lamp is on, and a book lays open next to it. Apparently she was too anxious to read it much.

She stares at me as I sit down on the bed. I don't know what to do now. I suddenly wish I had more time in the bathroom….

"Did you look?" she asks suddenly.

Dammit. This girl can read minds, can't she?

"Umm…. No." I could not have convinced a three-year-old.

"Robin!" she says, outraged. She is still standing by the bathroom, but with those words she storms closer. "I told you not to!"

"Well I couldn't have washed blind, Starfire!" I yell. I'm trying to sound angry. Please, please sound angry….. I am indignant. Yes. How dare she accuse me of such things!

"You could have kept your eyes on the shampoo bottle!"

"No! I—I had to look—where I was putting the soap!"

"No, you didn't!"

"Yes I did!"

"No, you didn't! I never do!"

I change pace at the speed of light, putting on a guilty face instead of an outraged one.

"I'm sorry!"

"No you aren't!"

"Of course I am!"

"No, you aren't sorry!"

"Okay—I'm not sorry."

"You're not?"

"No."

"You should be!"

"No, I shouldn't be. You are ridiculously beautiful. I couldn't help but stare."

That shuts her up. I can see myself (her) blushing profusely.

"I—you—that's not the point—not fair…. I…."

"Sorry," I say again. But, instead of looking mad, she smirks. This can't be good….

"Okay," she says, smiling much too wide. "If you get to look at me, then I get to look at _you."_

Before I can protest, before I can even utter a word in outrage, she rips of my mask. I jump up and try to hold her back, but she has already stepped in front of the mirror, has already seen it….

"Robin," she says, staring at her (my) bright blue eyes. I hardly ever even look at them myself… I've always felt naked without my mask. "Robin, you're eyes are beautiful."

She looks shamelessly at me with my own blue eyes. There is an outline of a mask on my face… I, unlike her, do not tan without repercussions.

Something between us has broken. Suddenly, we are no longer tense and angry. Seeing eye to eye now seems to have dramatically altered our words and actions. Even though she's seen my secret, I cannot help but want it to stay this way.

We sit on her bed and talk well into the night. It seems I can no longer restrain myself from telling her just how beautiful she really is. She tells me, in return, that she has never seen such a striking face, and questions constantly why I hide it. As we move off of looks, we begin to talk about our separate lives. She begins with her tragic life on Tamaran and ends with her wonderful life on earth. I tell her of my horrible past, of my parents, of Batman. I cannot help but tell her everything, putting faith in the one girl who never failed to have faith in me.

Amazingly, by the time we are lying down on her pillows, neither of us has breached the topic of when we will change back to normal, or what could have caused our situation. I simply fall asleep as slowly as I can. I savor the feeling of the weightlessness, listen closely to the sound of her slow breath, inhale deeply the scent of her skin, clean and soft and perfect……

And then I'm asleep.

XX

**I KNOW! You all hate me, don't you? Right before they wake up…right before they realize their true feelings…right before they find out why it all happened….right before they get to see Beastboy's joyous laugh….**

**That, my friends, is in the next chapter.**

**Which will be very short.**

**And will be up very soon.**

**I had a tough time describing Star's body in the mind of a boy. I dunno, I probably bombed at it, but oh well. I had fun…kind of. I wanted to include more of the friendship type of stuff, instead of just corny horny crap (ha!). But… I'm very tired. This took about an hour and a half to write… And it's long. At least I think it is. Every time I read it over, I feel that it's totally rushed. Do you guys think it feels rushed?**

**To all of my (very few) Harry Potter readers, I am currently working on a new story. It's a New Generation fic, and the pairing is (you guessed it!) Rose and Scorpius. I think they might be my new favorite, actually. Anywho, it's going to be really good, because I'm having a crap load of fun writing about it. I want to finish the whole thing before I start posting it, because I don't want to leave my readers dangling for a month like I was with this story. It should be up within a month or so.**

**Meanwhile, even if you aren't a HP addict (if you aren't, I actually think you might like the story I come out with, as it is not too complex book/wizarding/term wise, and it's with characters unexplored) there is a poll on my profile. It's for you to choose a dress (girlies!) and which dress do you think would look best on this one character. I include the link to the picture of said character, which is on deviantart (it looks so like Rose I cannot even begin to say how happy I was when I found it). And the three dresses I would like you guys to choose from are also included. One gold, one blue, one red. It's a fun poll, nonetheless.**

**Thank you ever so much to everyone who reviewed! Another nice round of reviews would be lovely!**

**-Chloe**

**P.S. Anyone who is/knows a beta reader who is willing to read a very long new generation Harry Potter fic and proofread, please let me know. I would prefer an experienced beta, and a good author, and someone who knows the HP world fairly well… But I am accepting all applications! Love you all! Ta-Ta for now! **


	3. Chapter 3

** Hello everyone! It's been a while, eh? It's good to be back; I've been writing a lot lately, but I feel bad that it hasn't been TT. So, just to finish this story, here is a very, very, **_**very **_**bad ending to Switched. I cannot express my apology to everyone who reviewed this story; it was thrilling to get so many. It's been…well it's been six months since I updated this story! If you need to, go back and read it over again. I sure did.**

**XX**

There was a commotion in the common room as Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg quickly flew to other sides of the room, trying to look casual as Robin and Starfire entered. Both of them had been acting strange over the past week. They had become ever more distant, often not coming into the common room at all in a day, and when they did interact it tended to be with few words and too high or too deep voices. The three other titans would have assumed that Robin and Starfire were finally doing something more than talking on the roof at sunset. However, that wasn't the case, and Beast Boy, Raven, and Cyborg knew that perfectly well.

"Hey guys," Beast Boy said, waving a gloved hand vaguely, "has anyone seen the remote?"

"It's right there, you idiot," Raven said angrily; she was right, of course, as the remote was sitting neatly on the coffee table. "Although I know a place I would rather have it be…."

"Where would that--?" Cyborg began jokingly, but before he could finish Beast Boy pounced on him, knocking him to the ground with all 97 pounds of him.

Robin and Starfire had gone into the kitchen, grabbed a pizza from the fridge, and began to make their way back to their rooms. It was always this way. They would come out, always at the same time, always together, and then go back into their holes for a while before once again coming out again. It's as if they had become permanently joined together all of a sudden.

"This would have been a lot funnier if they actually said something," Beast Boy grumbled, now under Cyborg, being thoroughly squished by his massive backside.

"Well next time you can enchant their souls," Raven sighed, "and make it so not only do they switch bodies, but they have uncontrollable mouths. Like you."

Beast Boy tried to hit Raven, but he could barely move an inch. Cyborg laughed. "I never switched bodies with anyone!"

"You're right!" Raven exclaimed. "Being scrawny and green fits you _perfectly."_

"Hey," Cyborg said suddenly. "Hey. You know what we should do? I think I know."

"If it's anything to do with waffles, I swear to God Cyborg, I will—"

"No, not waffles….although that does sound good…. But that's not what I was thinking!" At that Cyborg got up and began pacing, much to the loud relief of Beast Boy, who sighed louder than seemed possible. "We never see them talk, but that doesn't mean they never speak. We should go spy on them!"

"Well, while that usually would work, as I turn into bugs and Raven can turn into scary black stuff," Beast Boy began, rubbing his chest, "last time I checked it's pretty hard to hide a giant walking hunk of metal inside a room."

Cyborg smirked evilly, something that wasn't really suited to him. Both Beast Boy and Raven looked scared.

"Oh, I'm sure we'll figure out something….."

And so they stood, ten minutes later, in the pink wonderland that was Starfire's room. Or they weren't exactly standing, rather, but flying, floating, and….well, peering. Raven and Beast Boy had done the usual, with black stuff and bugs, but Cyborg had gone the extra step and rigged up a video camera and sound recording device inside the room while Robin and Starfire were in the gym. In fact, they were just returning.

"I'm going to go take a shower," Starfire said…or rather, Robin said in Starfire's body. Cyborg laughed heartily at this, as did Beast Boy in his little bug clicks. Robin got to see Starfire in the shower? They both had the same thoughts: I wish I had been switched.

Robin (or Starfire) sat down on the bed heavily and picked up a girly magazine. After reading for a while, head hung over the end of the bed like Starfire usually did in her own body (it looked rather odd with Robin doing it), she looked over at the vanity table with a small smile. Cyborg and Beast Boy could barely hold in their laughter when she picked up a bright pink nail polish bottle and began painting Robin's toes with it.

"Uh….," came a voice from the steamy bathroom as the door opened to Starfire in a towel. "Star?"

"Mmm," Starfire said, concerned with her pink toes at the moment.

"I think you're dying," Robin whispered in a deadly tone.

Starfire looked up from her painting with a frown. "What are my symptoms of dying, Robin?"

"Well, uh," he said, rather uncomfortably. "You're sort of bleeding…from down below. It's not stopping."

Starfire blushed heavily, something no one ever saw when it was Robin in his own body. It looked almost ridiculous. "Oh, uh, Robin, I don't believe I'm dying."

"Really?" Robin breathed, sighing with relief. "That's great! But what's going on?"

Starfire looked at him oddly, as if deciding on her choice of words. There were only so many ways to say it…. "Well, um, I suppose I'm not pregnant."

At this, there was a large noise in the room Cyborg was in, a series of thumping that sounded oddly like laughter. In the corner, there was a twittering of clicks as Beast Boy laughed in his bug form. Even Raven grinned inside her black mass.

"Well what a _relief! _I mean, honestly, how disastrous would it be if I had to deliver your baby in your body? I'm so glad that's not a problem!" Robin said, his voice seeping sarcasm. "Who knew _bleeding _meant you weren't pregnant!"

"Well, most of the population, actually," Starfire said matter-of-factly. A laugh was slowly creeping onto her face.

"How is this _funny?!" _Robin yelled, lifting his arms in the air angrily. "I thought you had some terminal illness!"

Most unfortunately (although Cyborg and Beast Boy didn't think so), when Robin had lifted his arms the towel had dropped to the floor, revealing all of Stafire's gloriously bronzed body. He didn't notice until his rant was over and Starfire buried her face deep into a pillow to conceal her laughter, at which point he clumsily grabbed the towel and pulled it up over himself.

"Hilarious!" Robin barked before turning and walking into the bathroom.

At that point, Beast Boy gave the sign to return to the common room by making Starfire swat at him midair. They all met out in the hall, and just as the door to the room closed, all of them burst into hysterics.

"I really wish I hadn't seen that," Raven said, laughing lightly.

"I really wish I'd seen _more," _Beast Boy said, earning a glare from Raven.

"Seriously Raven, why did you have to switch Robin? Why couldn't it have been one of us?" Cyborg asked sadly.

"Robin needs a good break. This was a sure-fire way to make sure he got that break."

"Yeah, but last time I checked he didn't care about girls," Beast Boy said.

"He cares about Starfire!" Cyborg said. "I mean, the dude's crazy about her."

The three moved into the living room, taking a seat on the couch, watching as the sun slowly disappeared behind the clouds.

"So when are you going to reverse the spell?" Cyborg asked Raven.

"Tonight, actually. I think Robin's loosened up enough. I'm just sorry Starfire had to suffer through it."

"And are we ever going to tell them what we did?" Beast Boy asked.

Raven smiled evilly. "Never."

XX

That night we both went to bed early, tired from our long workout session in the gym. We never touched at night, although had I been in my own body, here with her, I would have been pressed against her for the entire night. Being in different bodies is still odd to us, even after a week of it. You'd think that after a week of looking in that mirror I would get used to seeing Starfire naked, but no. I nearly fall down every time I look.

We both fell asleep quickly, and my dreams were long and happy. When I awoke I just stared at the ceiling for a while, thinking of my dreams. I could still hear the calm breathing of her sleeping. The sun was far off from rising. I got up and stumbled for a moment, slightly dizzy, before going into the bathroom. I sat down, not daring to look below in case I saw the horror that was blood I saw last night. God, I've never been more scared in my entire _life. _And it was just her stupid _period. _I mean, she could have at least _warned—_

I suddenly notice that there's something hanging in between my legs. Looking down, I see one of the most relieving and saddening sites I've ever seen in my entire life: my guy parts.

Happily I go back to the bedroom, jumping onto the bed with heavy movements. I'm me again! And Starfire, I'm overjoyed to see, is her again, in my shirt and boxers, looking sexy as ever. Being in each other's body has changed almost everything between us. I can already tell that there is an intimacy that comes from knowing each other, inside and out, that wasn't there before. I have hardly worked all week; there has been relief in being her, so happy and carefree. I think that staying with her could bring the same emotions without actually having to be her.

Her beautiful eyes flutter open, looking up at me with a bright smile. I say the cheesiest, most original line I can think of, "So, now that we're back in our own bodies…."

Then I lean down and kiss her.

**XX**

**This is perhaps the laziest attempt I've ever made at writing. In fact, it is for sure. So I'm sorry, again and again. And again. **

**Reviews are lovely,**

**Alien**


End file.
